


blood on my walls (cause the ink in my pen don't work in my notepad)

by marsinfurs



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Divorce, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsinfurs/pseuds/marsinfurs
Summary: Scenes of marriage, divorce and the in-between.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	blood on my walls (cause the ink in my pen don't work in my notepad)

“You can’t live your life like this! You can’t blame it all on our marriage. You wanna know something, Erik, all you do is sit down and complain about how miserable your life is, how you hate looking at my face every single morning and that every time we argue all you can do is sit down and absorb yourself into this deep layer of self-pity.”

“It’s so easy for you to say that I am the problem in your relationship, it takes two people to get married, I can’t be the only one putting effort into this thing, Charles.”

At some point in the night, Erik trowed a vase on the floor. His hand was bleeding and staining the carpet, but Charles and he didn’t care, the furniture wasn’t the only thing falling apart.  
________________

They met at a party, both promised that would be just a one night stand. Charles worked as a book editor, his longest relationship lasted three years and he hated being committed to something other than his work. Erik studied engineering and decided to spend six months in New York, he wasn’t the biggest fan of dating, he had always been too evasive to share his life with someone that wasn’t his therapist. They started discussing mundane things, never agreeing in anything. Both considered and quickly decided that sleeping together would have been harmless, it was only a casual hookup, after all.

A couple of weeks later, they went on a date. Erik decided to watch a movie and the movie theater was screening Inherent Vice. That was the first time they agreed on something.

“It’s such an obnoxious movie, darling. Frankly, I don’t get the appeal of it.”

“You are the artistic one here, I’m the one supposed to hate everything that is illogical.” 

Charles laughed and pushed Erik by his scarf, kissing him under the winter snow. It was a habit that stuck when they didn’t want to talk.  
________________

“I can’t stand you, honestly.” Charles delivered the line so carefully that Erik didn’t pay attention. They were having breakfast together, something unusual. Their schedules conflicted since Charles became a writer and Erik started working in an office. While they both worked from home, it was like daydreaming. Charles would finish a chapter and kiss Erik in his study or probably take a break and walk around the city together. 

“I am sorry, what?”

“We should take a break from each other. I miss going to Cornwall and you should visit your mother.” Erik grinned, Charles must be joking.

“You can’t be serious. You should bring me the divorce papers as a souvenir from your trip.”

Both spent the rest of the morning in silence.  
________________

Erik decided to stay in New York. After a while, he and Charles moved in together. They painted the apartment walls blue because Erik liked the idea of looking at it and reminding of Charles’s eyes. That was one of the many things he liked about Charles. He read plenty of books in a short amount of time, he loved baking pies and mocking the end of romantic movies. 

“Lalaland is too unrealistic to be true, some things aren’t just meant to be.” He said after leaving the cinema. 

Erik liked himself more with Charles. Some times he stared at his reflexion in the mirror and smiled, he was happier with someone, truly happy. He enjoyed this stable life, coming home to someone and having somewhere to belong. Charles appreciated it as well, and he told this to Erik every morning. 

In years of living abroad, it didn’t feel so much like home before Erik came. Charles told his friends that he fell in love after he noticed how irregular Erik’s sleeping patterns were, he liked the idea of having flaws, people are complex because of it.   
________________

When Charles came back from his trip with the divorce papers. Erik could lie to himself and say he didn’t see it coming, instead, he sighed with relief. 

“So, what makes you decided on this?” Both stared at the papers, waiting for them to answer. 

“It isn’t something to sign now, darling, just to keep in mind.”

They kissed like they used to, partly because they didn’t want to argue or to admit they had come to this point.

________________

Marriage didn’t change their relationship, life did it. They lived together for almost two years, marriage was just a couple of papers to sign. Charles loved Erik, he really did. He loved the way Erik laughed at bad jokes and how he bought fresh oranges to make juice because regular juice tasted like cough syrup. They argued sometimes, but it was part of sharing your life with someone else. Sometimes love wasn’t enough to keep their relationship healthy, but they liked to pretend it was, so they moved to the beach.

When they bought a house, Charles told Erik that they would raise their kids there and get old together. The house exterior was blue, not because of Charles’ eyes, but because it matched with the neighborhood. Their first fight there was about where to place the bookshelf, the second was about time management and the third about where to travel during the holidays. Soon, the fights became a part of their routine and they couldn’t remember why they started, even though most of them ended up in bed.

________________

“God, look at what you are saying! This is real life, Erik, not a sugar-coated fairytale you write. People get hurt and listen to what they don’t hear. You don’t want to admit that you are wrong even if that is going to kill you.” 

“Am I wrong for wanting my marriage to last? Stop telling me what to do, you want a divorce because you can’t control me!”

“I want a divorce because we are not on the same page anymore, I wonder if we have ever been on the same book!”

They cried themselves to sleep that night, Erik in his study and Charles in the living room.  
________________

“Happy anniversary, darling!”

Charles handed Erik a book, the cover was blue like their apartment wall. Charles’ name was also on the cover.

“It’s your book, Charles, I’m so happy for you!” They shared a kiss, slow and passionate as if it was their first. “My gift wouldn’t top it even if I tried.”

“You can wrap a bow around yourself and that would be the best gift ever. Open the book.”

Inside, Erik saw a dedicatory printed on the first page.

“To Erik,  
thank you for the wonderful years of our marriage.”

“Can you sign it for me? I’m a big fan.”  
________________

“Where, sign it.”

Erik handled the divorce papers to Charles. It didn’t hurt to sign papers, it actually felt nice. He was out of the house for a month, his hotel room wasn’t bad but he couldn’t wait to fly back to Germany and sleep in his teenage bedroom. Charles kept the house, which surprised both of them. It was painted yellow now, and Erik agreed that it looked better this way.

“I guess that we are now divorced.” Charles laughed. Erik laughed as well.

“ What are you going to do now? I can’t wait to sleep with Sebastian.”

“Are you really sleeping with your boss? I guess I am sleeping with Moira them.”

Charles hugged Erik as they went to the front door. They couldn’t remember the last time they demonstrated affection, but it was nice to do this. While they lived in New York they used to cuddle all day during the winter to stay warm, now they lived on the coast, wearing a sweater solved it.

“I’m going to miss your orange juice, call me when you visit America so I can kidnap you to do it for me.”

“Don’t worry, I will visit you and make you cook dinner for me.”

“I love you, I hope you don’t forget this.”

“I won’t. Love you too, Charles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of getting ready for my Halloween party. Divorce is probably one of my favorite themes to write about and I had tons of fun writing it. I hope it doesn't look like a screenplay since it is my first time writing something other than a screenplay in a couple of years.  
Love, Anna.


End file.
